She falls asleep
by WhiteRabbit94
Summary: AU/ Y frunces el entrecejo al recordar aquel frasco que ella había escondido. Ya que Juvia como siempre, estaba buscando dormir para llegar a su pequeño mundo donde nadie pudiese hacerle daño .:Gruvia:.


Pues aquí regresando con mis drabbles, one shots... lo que sea. Tras haber estado días en la universidad, llena de estrés, exámenes, proyectos y demás junto a Ray-kun y Nana-chan, ¡Ya somos libres!, incluso nos darán unas semanas de vacaiones por el fin del cuatrimestre, yup! Lets go to the beach!

kngknsgkjs pues bueno, espero que les guste esto, que me salió cuando estaba escuchando la misma canción del titulo, whut? me gusta mucho.

¡A leer!

* * *

.

**Personajes:** Gray Fullbuster & Juvia Loxar

**Genero: **Angst/Drama

**Palabras:** 805.

.

.

.

**S**he falls asleep

El hogar de ella se ha roto, nuevamente. Sus sueños, nuevamente se están yendo por el caño, todo lo que ahora tenía, se le estaba yendo de las manos. Se estaba quedando sola, sin nadie en quien sostenerse, sin nadie en quien desahogarse.

Y tú, solo puedes observarla a lo lejos, observas cómo saca su teléfono y comienza a hablar. Hablando con una sonrisa, fingiendo que nada estaba sucediendo, no queriendo preocuparte

Pero tú no eres tonto Gray Fullbuster, y Juvia Loxar, ella no sabe ocultar bien sus emociones.

Y además la estabas viendo, pero ella, no te había notado en lo absoluto. No te había notado puesto a que ahora, estaba pensando en una nueva excusa del porqué ese nuevo moretón, esa nueva cicatriz. Y tú, le mentirías diciendo que le crees, que sus mentiras hacia ti tú las crees verdaderas.

No le cuestionarías nada.

No le cuestionarías las mentiras, sus excusas, nada de eso harías. En su lugar, solo la acompañarías en silencio, mirando como ella buscaba algún punto fijo del mundo para mirar, notando, como ella haría hasta lo imposible para no ponerse a llorar enfrente de ti.

Le harías creer que no notas nada, le harías creer que es una excelente actriz.

"_Gray-sama, ven a recoger a Juvia. Sus padres salieron de viaje y se les olvidó dejarle a Juvia una llave para entrar a su casa"_

Le harías creer en su pequeño mundo.

Incluso ahora, cuando la vez tan rota, llorando y gritando contra el mundo, tirando todo a la borda como si fuese el final, tú le harías creer en un pequeño mundo.

Uno en donde nada ni nadie puede lastimarla, donde sus sueños no se pueden romper, donde nadie pueda decirle cuando detener sus esperanzas e ilusiones. Tú por Juvia, crearías otro mundo donde ella pudiese ser feliz, contigo a su lado, con sus amigos que la adoran también, pero más que nada… Tú deseabas que Juvia fuese feliz contigo, únicamente contigo.

"_Gray-sama, sabes, por más que la vida sea difícil, uno nunca debe dejar de luchar ni de vivir"_

Y eso ella… hace tiempo que siempre lo está aplicando. Ya que ella, realmente desea vivir, aunque no tenga más fuerzas para luchar ni para dar, tú sabes bien, que ella realmente quiere vivir.

Quiere soñar, quiere sonreír, amar…

Quiere vivir…

—Gray-sama…

La miras, y le sonríes un poco, mientras que juntos, emprenden el camino hacia tu hogar.

La rutina de casi siempre, cada semana. Que aunque a Juvia siempre se le acaban las excusas para mentirte, tú siempre la recibirías con los brazos abiertos.

Incluso ahora, cuando notas como sus párpados se van cerrando, incluso ahora, cuando miras como ella guarda un pequeño frasco entre su sudadera, tu siempre tendrías tus brazos abiertos para ella. _Estoy contigo_, esas eran las palabras que le habías dicho la primera vez, que ella había llorado.

Pero también frunces el entrecejo al recordar aquel frasco. Ya que Juvia como siempre, estaba buscando dormir para llegar, a su pequeño mundo donde nadie pudiese hacerle daño. Aquel mundo que tu deseabas, sacar de su subconsciente al mundo real, aquel mundo que estaba bajo llave detrás de una puerta y al cual, aun no puedes llegar.

—Gray-sama, ¿Juvia es una mala persona?

—En lo absoluto Juvia.

Y eres sincero, vaya que lo eras. Pero eso no evita, que ella sujete con fuerza tu mano, mientras ves, lo rota que ahora está su mirada.

—Si Juvia alguna vez está en problemas… Gray-sama, ¿Vendrás a salvar a Juvia?

Claro que lo harías, sin importar qué, siempre irías a salvarla una y otra vez, tal y como ahora lo estás haciendo.

Tú serías su caballero, siempre lo serías. No serías un príncipe el cual la despertaría con un beso para llevársela a un castillo, eso era una falacia. Tú, serías su caballero, aquel que siempre estaría a su lado, para cuidarla, protegerla, incluso si de eso dependiese tu vida.

—Puedes… ¿Puedes salvar a Juvia ahora?

Y cae, cae dormida, como cada noche. Entre tus brazos, adentrándose en su propio mundo del cual desea nunca salir. Ella cae, se rinde otra noche más entre tus brazos, y tú… no haces más que cuidar de ella una vez más, velar por ella, esperar que el mundo de los sueños haga de las suyas para luego devolvértela. Tú… no haces más que salvarla una noche más recostándola en tu cama, mirándola dormir una vez más. Dejándola disfrutar de su pequeño mundo.

Y ella, lo único que pensaba cada vez que caía, era en ti. Respiraba por ti, por saber que sin importar cuanto dolor la vida le trajera, sin importar cuantas lágrima derramase, tu estabas ahí, aun lo hacías, aunque también...

"_Gray-sama"_

…Ella estaba esperando que tú, la salvases de ese mundo imaginario que ella misma se había creado.

.

.

.

**Fin**

* * *

Me gustó, no se, quizás porque no tiene un final y se queda abierto, quizás por todo eso me gustó la cosa esta. Además como dije, la canción me encanta, además de que la bailé con Ray-kun una vez en un baile de año nuevo, uf, que tiempos aquellos.

Espero que a ustedes les haya gustado. Ya saben, den clic en review si gustan y en favorito:B

Cuídense.

Ja-ne!

**U**sagi-**c**han.


End file.
